Escape The Darkness
by ReEna-Kk
Summary: Once upon a time two certain boys met in the Sith Academy. They came to a conclusion; they thought of a plan. But not everything goes as one wishes it went. There's a light hidden in the darkness, and dark hidden in light. There's harmony and yet there's chaos. The fate of the galaxy balances on a thin line while the most powerful feelings come into battle. [Star wars AU]


Welcome! The story I cried for so decided to write it on my own^^ Uh, I don't have much to tell...

Some word before you read:

**"vod" means "brother" in mando'a**

Yeah, I appreciate your opinions! C:

* * *

><p>It was a day like any other. A day on which everything and nothing could happen; the same day to billions of beings in the entire galaxy. Just a moment in time, a split second for the never-ending universe, a flash of life for a dying star. A day; a sundown and a daylight. Be it in the middle of heated battle; be it warm home and meal with family – or be it boring work, be it drowning in passion. Was it tragic? Was it peaceful? It depends on who you ask. Because it was just like any other.<p>

So how could it affect the fate of entire nations?

* * *

><p>"I came here to greet you, young people. Welcome to the great Academy of the Sith on Korriban," said a man in an imperial suit, he stood tall, his hands crossed behind his back. He towered over a small group of youngsters from his place in the middle of high stairs that led to the massive, dark building of the Sith Academy. The man, who had introduced himself as Amarant Sathel, with the rank of major, was in charge of keeping order on the post's grounds.<p>

The muscular woman next to him stepped out a little at his nod.

"As you already know and have witnessed, but I shall repeat it to those who are still confused – but do not expect such a good will from anyone else anymore – you gathered here to be able to step into your new, glorious future." Her sharp gaze focused at random on each of the weaker looking selected ones. "You have finally reached your destination. You were chosen from among thousands of similar to you, but you and only you, who are in this place, obtained the privilege of creating your way to glory and to help the Empire from the best possible place for you - the Force-sensitive. You're no longer kids." Her almost ever-lasting frown lessened a bit, a sign that indicated she was speaking kind-heartedly. "Don't complain. Don't procrastinate. Don't hesitate. ...Good luck."

And with that, she backed away. In the same time, a Sith figure attired in dark robes emerged from within the shadows of the academy, making the impression of pulling the dark behind itself as it slowly walked down the wide staircase to meet the two imperials. In mere seconds, a smaller man stood next to them. After acknowledging the duo, he stared down at the standing still group consisting of mostly boys and two girls.

"I hope you chose well, lieutenant Isoder," he murmured, at which the woman smirked slightly and assured him, that these were the best materials for Acolytes. His piercing gaze burned into the souls of newcomers, seeking for any fault in their being.

A pair of black eyes bravely met the gold sight of the Sith male, challenging almost. The boy froze in place, his heart-beat suddenly quickening with a wave of fear caused by the sole pressure of the Sith's presence. However, he kept his features determined and didn't look down. When the male changed his object of interest, it felt like an immense weight has been just lifted off of the teenager's shoulders. He instinctively turned his face towards the even younger boy standing beside him. The two quickly exchanged supporting looks.

"It is indeed a great day for all of you." A voice emanated from the man who's just finished eyeing each of the people below. It created an echo, dispersing on the walls of the Valley of the Dark Lords. "I am Lord Tala and from now on, you are all under my responsibility. I believe you have already been acquainted with your situation by lieutenant Isoder." His gaze once again trailed through the small crowd. "You may have not noticed it yet, or you have, but all of you have the potential to master a power that only a few in the galaxy can. In this place, from now on, as another ones of the Acolytes, you will be trained in the understanding of the dark side and in the use of the Force." He crossed his hand inside his long sleeves, making them link with each other. "Your sole purpose now is to provide power to the Empire and to the Emperor. You were honoured with the chance of getting into the ranks of the Sith."

There was another pause, and another staring test. Only then the imperials were called off, and the Sith Lord commanded the new Acolytes to follow him inside the big, pyramidal structure.

* * *

><p>"Abandon your past, your old, weak selves. In this place, you shall gain the strength to carry on and reach your goals. You should aim high, concentrate on it and work hard to get it."<p>

The newly enrolled Acolytes had walked down various dark corridors on many levels. Lord Tala had led them through the complex, quickly showing them around the most important places. Now they were approaching the dorm wing, as the Sith was explaining them the Academy rules.

"I don't care how you were recruited. Your presence here means that you either appreciate the honour you were given or were too big cowards to refuse the recruitment forces. After stepping into the Academy, you cannot resign." They couldn't see his sadistic smile. "From now on you will attend common training sessions and lessons. You will also learn on your own. Only when, and if, any higher ranked Lord notices you, they will become your personal tutor. In other words, you have to prove you are worthy of their attention. And remember, you are here to become Sith. You are on your own and the Lords are here to guide you."

When they had finally reached the dorms, the atmosphere began to cease being so tense as the Sith Lord proceeded to walk away.

"Let me tell you something," he started again though, turning on his heel to face the already dispersing group, which now respectfully stood in place, "before you lose your chance without a proper start. Think of it as an advantage coming from that most of you had a peaceful background." He folded his arms, his gold eyes glowing slightly in the dark, his skin a paler shade of red in the cold white light from panels in the walls. "Each of you works for their own. Don't let yourself be fooled."

And with that said, he left.

* * *

><p>A quiet sound from the door signalised that someone wanted to come in. Figure that was resting peacefully on the bed had to move now and find its way in the darkness to switch the light on. Once several light panels shone, a dark haired boy shuffled to the door to let his guest in. He was quite relaxed the whole time, as he knew who was standing at the entrance to his room – and he wasn't mistaken.<p>

"What is it?" He asked, folding his arms, but clearly willing to listen to the shorter boy who stood in front of him with a slightly troubled expression on his face.

"I wanted to talk..." The younger pouted slightly, lowering his head, but looking up at the other boy who sighed in reply and shifted to the side. The smaller kid sneaked past him into the room. "Whoa... Yours is slightly bigger," he said, looking around, then pouncing onto the hard bed. "It's uncomfortable here, generally speaking."

"I know, right." The older sat down on the bed, too, and eyed his little brother. "You already bathed?" He quirked an eyebrow at the loose clothes Izuna usually puts on to sleep. An enthusiastic nod was his reply.

The elder raven stood up then, stretching his back and yawning, and headed to his still unpacked bag.

"Guess I should shower too, but can you tell me where the bathrooms are, I-"

"Vod...!" A complain reached the boy's ears before he could properly finish his sentence. Izuna was now fully frowning at him, with his lips pressed thin and legs kicking energetically. The other lad grinned, pulling out his own set of sleeping clothes. His little brother demanded his attention, though, and continued. "I want to go back..." He looked at the floor, still pouting childishly. "I want to stay Mandalorian, not become Sith..."

The elder's grin faded at that and he approached the boy with confused expression which started turning into more of a soft one.

"We are and we'll always be Mandalorians, what are you even talking about, Izuna?" He patted his head. "Such things don't happen often, but..." The boy searched for words that would lighten his brother's mood. He himself had doubts about the appropriateness of their actions. But if their parents let them go, then it was fine, right? It's not that Sith would threaten Mandalorians, right? He knew that once they succeed at Sith, they can't go back to their clan easily. But... "We'll be special and more recognizable – that's what we should strive for, okay?"

Izuna looked into his brother's black eyes on his smiling reassuringly face and calculated his words.

* * *

><p><em>The halls look weirdly identical and completely different at the same time<em>, thought the older of raven haired boys as he strode down one of them in search of the group bathrooms._ Why do we even have to use them? The Academy is rich enough to afford private bathrooms._ He crinkled his nose up, thanking Manda that they had at least a toilet and a sink in their dorm rooms.

Finally he found it, the entrance to a chamber with a sign near it saying "BATHROOMS – INITIATES ONLY" with the male symbol near it. When the boy walked in – after walking around the big column that blocked any insight to the bathrooms from the main hallway - he noticed the inside was a lot brighter than the most of Academy's halls, the actual tiles were light grey. Still big and fancy, but it looked like a sanitary place at least, not a prison.

There were two long rows of shelves and, what the teenager noticed after finding a free shelf in the further half of the room, both of the side walls were divided into shower cubicles. At the very end there was another door, but the boy had no idea where it led.

Almost mimicking few other men and youngsters here, he stripped down and went to find a free cubicle with only a towel around his waist and a shower gel in hand. He headed to the closest one with open curtain, but. But. Suddenly shit went down, onto him to be specific. And to be even more, the 'shit' happened to be another lad, that had just been leaving his shower but_ tripped _over the threshold.

With two yelps, the boys came crushing to the hard, moist floor, the raven falling due to both the impact itself and slippery ground. He cursed in Mando'a, trying to sit up, but he felt pressure in his legs; what was worse, the pressure was warm, wet and certainly moving.

"Look where you're walkin-_get off me_!" He bawled suddenly, not seeing his towel on himself anymore but somewhere in hands of the mess that was trying to lifts himself up at the moment. The raven was about to kick him off, but suddenly the other boy's moves got quicker and he crouched next to him the next second.

"I am so sorry!" The ex-shit-now-mess grinned apologetically, almost getting in the other's personal space again, leaning dangerously forward. "But you also should watch out."

The young Mandalorian swore he smirked mockingly at him, if the glint in the other boy's eyes didn't mean something even worse. Or he was going paranoid.

"Off!" He yelled again, pushing the other away and heaving himself up. "And give this back!" He snatched his towel away from the almost surprised boy's hands and proceeded to cover himself with it. With face red from embarrassment, he made sure the cloth was tight on his waist. "What are you looking at?"

The moron with – as he now noticed – idiotic bowl cut on his hair was examining his face thoroughly, his head tilted while he was stroking his chin with narrowed eyes.

"I was just wondering if I have seen you before," he said, another sly smile on his lips.

"No, I just got here an hour ago." He glared, crossing his arms over his chest, his body already turned to leave.

"A newbie then." The bowl-cut-idiot grinned again, resting his hands on his waist as if he was proud of something, which somehow annoyed the other even more. "Anyway, good luck and see you around." He chirped and waved the raven off, almost skipping away.

The black haired lad was about to take a step when the shower-attacker came to a halt and turned around with a smile.

"What's your name?" He called.

"Madara." Was his reply, and the raven entered shower cubicle with a frown. And aggressively closed the black curtain.


End file.
